


The Clouds Unblocking the Moon

by Aarky



Series: Moon Goddess Clara and Some Fatherinnit [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoptive family, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Ranboo, Eventual Fluff, Farmer Tommyinnit, Fluff, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I made a promise for fluff mf, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Raccoon hybrid Tommy, part of a series, this isn't very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarky/pseuds/Aarky
Summary: Tommy left the SMP boundaries ten years ago. Here is his return.___This is part of a series so I would recommend reading the first part, which you can find in the series link.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Moon Goddess Clara and Some Fatherinnit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074683
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1320
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Cute MCYT, Purrsonal Picks





	The Clouds Unblocking the Moon

Tommy woke up on that warm spring day to a small body ramming into his chest. Exaggerating a groan, he rolled over and swung the smaller body into the pillows.

"Should I even ask what time it is?" He chuckles while sitting up in bed.

A giggle answered him.

"Alright, let's get breakfast started, then you can get cracking on your chores." As he stood from the bed, he ducked to pick the child up.

After leaving the Dream SMP boundaries, Tommy settled in a distant biome that had plains on one side and an oak forest on the other. A beach was reasonably close as well and in the depths of the forest sat a quaint village. He frequented the town to sell whatever extra fruits, veggies, honey, or milk he had from his farms.

-

Four years into his self-induced exile from exile, a hybrid boy followed him home unbeknownst to him. The boy stayed hidden for a month before Tommy had stumbled onto his hideout and brought him more into the house. He learned the boy's name, Ranboo, and gave him a permanent room in the home.

Despite being not being biologically related to Phil, he wasn't surprised that Phil's child hoarding tendencies rubbed off on him.

-

Breakfast went smoothly, and the six-year-old Ranboo got sent out to fill buckets of water. Tommy picked up the bag of bird feed that sat by the door and stepped out onto the back porch. Walking out onto the grass, the murder of crows that lived nearby swooped down happily.

The crows nipped at the feed and chirped happily as Tommy moved to the other farms.

Approaching the pen, the herd of cows picked up their heads to moo excitedly in his direction. He stumbled through the nudging heads of the group to check on the new calf that had been born. After looking the baby over, he gave one last pet to the mother before walking away from the pen.

The warm afternoon brought Tommy to the fields of crops. Ranboo stood near him, placing the pulled up carrots and potatoes into baskets. After the crops were harvested, Ranboo and the baskets got hoisted onto one of his horses.

Together, the group walked into the forest towards the little village. Many people swarmed him and his baskets to buy some of the produce. Silently, he thanked Techno for rubbing his farming magic off on him. Once the food got quickly sold off, Tommy placed Ranboo in the fabric piece he used as a child carrier and wandered through the market.

After buying a few more yards of warm red fabric, Tommy jumped onto his horse and galloped back home. The sun was setting when the two arrived home. The moon peeked over the horizon as Tommy settled Ranboo into his bed after dinner.

Tommy walked out into his backyard and down towards the beach. A simple oaken table set sat on the sand of the beach. Collapsing into one of the chairs, he placed a bottle of wine he bought for this occasion.

Pouring two glasses, Tommy raised a hand to wave to the approaching figure of his mother.

Gently, like a feather gracing a pool of water, she settled into the chair across from him and took the other glass.

"Happy twenty-sixth birthday, my little firefly." She raised her glass to clink it against his.

His tail flicked and twitched as he chugged down the alcohol.

"As I say to you every year, for the past two, the Dream SMP has settled enough for you to return." She grinned over the rim of her glass.

"If I go, I must take Ranboo with me. Who will tend to my animals? The crops? The house in general?" Tommy's ear flicked annoyingly.

"I will handle all of your belongings."

"Will Ranboo even want to come? He might be shunned just for who he is a hybrid of."

"Your father and brothers and friends will love him just as much as you do."

"I have changed so much from the little bitch they knew." Tommy ran a hand through his shoulder-length blond hair.

"You still are one." 

Tommy looked up to glare playfully at Clara's laughing. He swirled his glass once more before nodding.

"Fine. I'll go back to that hellhole and see how it's changed."

His mother clapped happily and stood to leave as the moon reached the middle of the sky.

"Be ready by tomorrow morning, just as the sun graces the sky." She spread her inky black wings to launch herself back into the sky.

"Sure. Sure. Why even sleep at this point." Tommy grumbled as he headed back home.

Collapsing into his bed, Tommy patted the head of the dog that had jumped up next to him. He rolled over and let himself fall into sleep.

Waking up the next morning was a chore. The sun pierced his closed eyes and yanked him from his dreams. Sitting upward, a flash of lime green made his heart shudder but looking over only revealed it to be the bright leaves of the oak tree outside his window. Carding his fingers into his dog's fur, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

He pulled himself to his feet and pattered down the hallway towards Ranboo's room. The dog trotted alongside him and jumped up onto Ranboo's bed when the door was opened. He woke up from the dog licking his face and Tommy making the bed dip by sitting.

"Dad? It's so early." He heard Ranboo grumbled from his pillow.

"You remember when I told you those stories of your grandpa and uncles."

Tommy paused before continuing at Ranboo's nod.

"Well, your grandma and I want to go visit them so that they can meet you." Some of Tommy's nerves melted away as Ranboo shot up to squeal excitedly.

"Really!? The ones from all those fairytales, right?"

"Yessir," Tommy scooped up Ranboo to swing him around.

"You remember where your pack is? Get some outfits in there so we can head out."

Tommy walked out of the room as Ranboo began to scramble around to pack. He stepped away from the bedroom to fill his pack and inventory. Three outfits, dried foods, powdered milk, and invis. pots got shoved into his bag. His inventory got loaded with a canteen, extra dried meats, a swiftness pot., and a netherite sword.

He had only braved the nether twice, once to get netherite and the other for as much brewing material as he could fit, so he never had to return again.

He picked his head up and chuckled as Ranboo came barreling into the living room, his pack strapped to his back. Tommy looked over his packing before pulling the cloak that his mother gifted him. Taking a glance out the window, he grabbed Ranboo's bright yellow rain outfit.

A matching hat, boots, and jacket; were pulled onto the boy before they stepped out into the drizzle. His horse lifted its head as they approached. Tommy pulled the saddle and bit onto the horse before swinging himself and Ranboo up. He wrapped Ranboo in the fabric that Tommy used as a child carrier.

He reached into his inventory and pulled out the compass. Flicking it open, Tommy paused at the words engraved on the inside. He turned it once or twice before spurring his horse in the direction it pointed.

They rode for about an hour before taking a break at a village that sat in the middle of their journey. They didn't stay for very long, only long enough for the horse to rest up and eat a quick lunch. Ranboo spent the time chewing on his food and hissing from the rain that threatened to hit his enderman skin.

Tommy chuckled as Ranboo hid under his jacket as the rain picked up. He hoisted himself and Ranboo back up onto the horse. The horse started galloping as Ranboo snuggled into the fabric of the child carrier.

The plains biome slowly turned into a snowy biome as they continued on. Tommy's heart stuttered as he saw Techno's farm over the hill. The cabin sat in the distance, and Tommy yanked the horse to a halt. He spent a few minutes just staring at the house and willing his breath to settle. Steering the horse to the side, Tommy moved the horse to ride around the cabin and the surrounding areas.

Once they away from Techno's house, Tommy let himself calm down. He carded a hand through Ranboo's dual-colored hair as he slept. Tommy smiled as Ranboo purred in response to the pets. The familiar structure of Logstedshire was the next thing that came over the hill. He stared at the carved wood of the walls before moving on.

They trotted the two-thousand blocks back into the Dream SMP territory. The familiar cobblestone towers were the first thing he spotted while entering the SMP. Gates sat blocking Tommy's path as he approached the walls of the city.

Two guards approached him as he ducked his hooded head.

"What's your business for entering the SMP?" One of the guards leaned against his spear.

"I have family in the SMP." Tommy didn't raise his head as he answered.

"Family, huh? Who might that be?" The second guard.

"Wilbur Soot, Technoblade, and Philza Minecraft." Tommy chuckled to himself and placed a hand on the fabric keeping Ranboo up.

"Uh-huh... Sure."

"Well, if you don't let me in, how am I supposed to do my dramatic reveal." Tommy raised his head to show his face.

"Oh! Apologies! We did not know!" The guards stuttered, but Tommy just smirked.

"Let me in?"

The guards motioned to the other people controlling the door mechanics, and Tommy was let into the city. He left his horse in the hands of the stableboy at the entrance of the city.

He left his hood up, and the cloak sheltered a good-portion of Ranboo from the rain and from view. He walked through the bustling city and made his way to where he remembered Niki's bakery was. Admiring the changes to the city, Tommy stepped up to the bakery door.

He sighed happily as the warmth from the ovens washed over him. He silently thanked the gods that the shop was mostly empty as he stepped up to the counter.

"Good afternoon! Anything specific you're looking for?" Niki stepped from the backroom.

Ranboo had woken up as he had stepped into the bakery, and he squirmed to be let down. Setting him down, Tommy motioned towards the case of sweetbreads and cakes. Niki smiled as Ranboo's dual-colored eyes stared at the sweets. Suddenly, he whipped around while pointing through the glass.

"This one, sweetie?" Niki opened the glass from her side to point at a piece of banana bread.

Ranboo smiled wide and hopped while nodding. Niki nodded in response while pulling a piece from the case. She wrapped it in wax paper and placed it on a scale.

"Two emeralds, please."

"Not on the house for an old friend?" Tommy joked while pulling his hood off.

Niki paused for a second before freaking out, "Oh my god!? Tommy?" 

She stumbled to the other side of the counter and put her hands on Tommy's cheeks. Squealing, Niki pulled him into a hug.

"And who is this?" Niki pulled away to kneel in front of Ranboo.

"Ranboo. Say hello."

"Hi..."

"He's a hybrid, yes?" Niki asked while standing to hand the banana bread over.

"Enderman and I think ghast."

Niki hummed in response before gasping and running into the back room. Tommy scooped Ranboo up and settled into one of the couches used for sitting in to eat.

"Come on! I promise I'm serious this time." He heard Niki piped up from the back.

Niki came back into the room, motioning for someone to follow.

Looking up from watching Ranboo, Tommy gasped as Ghostbur floated into view. The two just stared for a few minutes before Ghostbur rushed over to him.

"Toms! Where were you? We were lads on a tour before you disappeared! No one told me anything!" Ghostbur floated around him happily.

Tommy looked at him sadly as he realized Ghostbur must have forgotten that he left.

"Do you two know where the others are? I want to see Phil and Techno." Tommy looked over at Niki.

"They should be at the community house on the hill." Niki walked over to the window to point.  
"I heard that Dream SMP was trying to do negotiations with Anatartic Empire."

Tommy blinked at the 'negotiations' part but ultimately just motioned for Ranboo to come over. He hoisted Ranboo up onto his hip.

"You remember the stories I told you about Wilbur and Ghostbur, right?" Tommy asked while pointing to Ghostbur.  
"Well, this is your uncle."

"Be careful. I heard that the Antarctic Empire has been holding a grudge against the SMP since you left." Niki spoke up.

The group continued to chat for a few more minutes before Tommy and Ranboo headed for the community house. He trudged through the busy streets and sighed with relief as he spotted the building. Even from outside, he could hear the shouting and arguments.

Taking one last deep breath, he slammed the door open after pushing his hood back up. The heels of his shoes clicked on the marble as he walked into the now silent room. Ranboo was concealed by his closed cloak.

"Who are you, and who's the dumbass you let you in?" Dream's voice grew more tired over the years Tommy was away.

"Or are you gonna say some vague and ominous thing like; 'I have my ways.'" Quackity leaned to the side and joked with a smirk.

"Well, you stole my line Big Q." Tommy huffed a laugh and pulled his hood down.

He scanned the room he could now see better and raised an eyebrow at Techno, who leaned aggressively over the table.

"I can't be surprised at the sad sight of this 'negotiation.' session." Tommy raised a hand to do air-quotes.

The room exploded with sound.

"Tommy!?" Multiple people shouted and rushed forward.

Tommy stepped back nervously at the swarming people. Ranboo, under his cloak, squirmed and whined. Tommy turned to the side to lift Ranboo from the child carrier. Once Ranboo was placed down, the room erupted with more sound.

Tommy stayed silent and watched as Ranboo wandered around the room. He glared at any people who tried to reach out and smirked as they reeled back.

Ranboo stumbled into Techno's cape when Tommy got pulled into a conversation with the sobbing Tubbo.

"Ah... careful now, mate." Phil leaned over Techno's shoulder.

Ranboo caught Techno's gaze, and the two stood in a silent battle for dominance. For those who didn't know, Enderman only locked eyes when they wanted to fight. Techno, of course, knew this but humored the kid by keeping eye-contact. 

Glancing at the crown on Techno's head, Ranboo lifted his hands and was scooped up by the other hybrid. Immediately, Ranboo grabbed the gold and leaned away to place it on his own head.

Phil looked at the confused expression on Techno's face and burst out laughing.

Tommy whipped around at the laughter and pattered over to Phil and Techno with Tubbo still latched around his waist.

"I see you met your nephew, Techie." Tommy grinned and picked up Ranboo when he reached out.

He watched Techno and Phil pause at both the nickname and the information.

"I'm a grandpa again!?" Phil shouted suddenly.

"Well, you always were-"

"I'm an... uncle?" Techno tilted his head as Ranboo did.

Tommy burst out laughing, and the new reason to yell rang around the room.

Surrounded by family, old and new, Tommy let the emotions he tried to hide wash over him as tears joined the laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I was gonna make the other just a oneshot but some of you wanted a part two seeing as I teased at one so here you go. I'm not too proud of this but ehh... Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and Happy Holidays to those who don't! Comment if you'd like just know I don't really like this either lmao. I didn't really know who to make the kid. I was just gonna make them a random OC but ehh.. have some Ranboo content. Ignore my shite pacing skillz
> 
> Word Count: 2,640

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [to be a wanderer, wandering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410378) by [ghostbandaids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbandaids/pseuds/ghostbandaids)
  * [Honeydew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525437) by [Belbo_Boggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Boggins/pseuds/Belbo_Boggins)




End file.
